


I Swear

by islandahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dating, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vows, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandahgase/pseuds/islandahgase
Summary: Mark thinks back on all the years as he takes the 27 odd steps that lead up to JacksonListen to I Swear by All 4 One and This I Promise You by NSYNC





	I Swear

_I Swear_

 

Mark lifted his head and looked at Jackson, who stood at the end of the aisle. His breath catching in his throat. The beautiful white roses behind him paling against his beauty. The white tux he wore was designed to fit him perfectly. His blonde hair parted and tossed mostly to one side and, if he knew Bambam well, sprayed to stay in place. He smiled to himself as tears filled his eyes- taking himself back eleven years ago when Jackson plucked up the courage to confess his feelings.

“Yien, I think I’m hopelessly in love with you,” the younger had blurted out as they were laying together in Jackson’s bed. They had been in junior high at that time. Young, horny and frankly, lost, but the matter of fact way Jackson had said it made Mark’s heart do a cartwheel in his chest.

They had been friends for as long as either one of them could remember. They had met in the fifth grade. Mark had been a transfer student from America and was held back a grade because of the Korean education system. Somewhat new to the Korean culture and language as well, Jackson had immediately taken it upon himself to be Mark’s best friend, latching on to him like the pesky kid he was, and together they braved their new environment. They later found out that they lived only a few houses down from each other and the park between their houses became their meeting place.

“I don’t know, Gaga…,” he blushed, but turned on his side anyway to look at Jackson. It was dark, but Mark could see the silhouette of Jackson’s strengthening features and that was enough. He could just barely make the flustered frown that graced his features. He knew Jackson more than he had known himself then. “Are you sure it’s love? I mean, don’t you think love is a strong word? I’ve heard that love can be easily mistaken for wanting sex or a strong friendship, or something like that.”

“No. No, I think I’m definitely in love with you. Like I think you’re the most beautiful person I know, besides my mom, of course.”

Uncertain of what to say to that, Mark had asked the first thing he could think of. “You swear?”

He watched Jackson’s features change. His teeth glistening in the moonlight that spilled from between Jackson’s shear and grey curtains. “Yeah. Of course, I swear I’m not lying.”

This was their thing. Ever since Jackson had fractured his shin in the sixth grade and lied that he was fine until he ended up crumpling on the floor with a swollen leg, they never lied to each other again. If one was unsure about the other, he would always ask the other to swear on their friendship. It was almost a religion for them both to depend on one another. The comfort they drew from one another was boundless. There was never a secret withheld or concern unspoken. They were, to put it simply, soulmates, like two halves of a kindred spirits that came together and molded into one perfect soul.

Mark looked at Jackson again, buzzing with excitement and nervousness, tears clouding his eyes. Jackson was his best friend now and always has been. The younger knew him better than anyone else. In Jackson’s eyes, he saw himself the way he was meant to be seen. In Jackson’s eyes, he saw love, understanding, respect and unmarred trust.

As he came halfway down the aisle, he looked away from Jackson and locked eyes with Jaebum, who stood off to the side behind Jackson, smirking. He remembered the first time he met Jackson’s best man. They had been in high school. They had barely started their first year when Jackson introduced the two of them. Jealous had filled him like bat striking against a hard ball. He had pouted for the rest of the day until they were walking home after school. Jackson had been so keen on him already that he immediately tasted the tense air between them.

Jackson had grasped him by the elbow and walked right past his own house, dragging him into the park before seating him on a bench and interrogating him. “What’s wrong, Yien? And don’t even try to lie. You’re bad at lying.”

Huffing, he turned away from Jackson. “I thought you said you were in love with me!” he mumbled past his pout.

“What?”

 “I said, ‘I thought _you_ said you were in love with me!’” he shrieked, turning back to the younger.

Confused, Jackson had frowned at him. “I am… I think,” Jackson confessed slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

“So what’s up with this Jaebum dude?” he had hissed.

“Are you jealous?” Jackson laughed.

Blushing, his pout jutted out even further. “No.”

“I said not to lie, Yien.”

“I’m not!” he had tried to hiss, but ended up shrieking again as Jackson stuck out a finger in warning.

“Don’t lie to me, Yien! I know you.”

Cringing away from the finger, he slid off the bench and away from the younger as he jabbed his finger into his side. He giggled and held his hands up in defeat. “Okay! Okay! I am! Satisfied?”

Jackson laughed his signature high-pitched hyena-like laugh before softening and grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Absolutely!” he had exclaimed triumphantly as he held out his hands.

Willingly, Mark walked back to him and wrapped his arms around Jackson’s waist, leaning his head against Jackson’s taut shoulders. “I am jealous. I don’t want to lose my friend.”

Jackson sighed. “You’re never gonna lose me, Markie. I’ll always be your best friend, who is slightly in love with you,” the younger whispered against his neck after wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Swear?”

“I swear. Cross my heart,” the younger replied automatically.

“And Jawbum?” he asked, tilting his head back to look Jackson in the eyes.

“Jawbum?” Jackson huffed out around a laugh.

He nodded. “His jaw comes out like this,” he told Jackson as he jutted his chin out, “when he hisses like a cat.”

Jackson’s chest rumbled against his as the full force of his laughter came out. “It really does, but I doubt he’ll talk to you now.”

“What?” he asked in astonishment.

“Well because he’s standing behind you, Angel.”

Gasping in shocked and embarrassed, Mark turned wide-eyed to find Jaebum standing behind him with a sardonic, but amused look on his face. “Hi, Mark.”

Blushing, he reached out a hand to Jaebum in peace that the younger man took without hesitation. From then on, Jaebum had been there best friend. Not as close as he and Jackson were, but their best friend nonetheless. Now, Jaebum was happily married to one Park Jinyoung, who stood at the makeshift altar opposite from Jackson and Jaebum holding an arrangement of baby white roses and baby’s breath, smiling brightly at his husband. His brown eyes were glistening with tears perhaps thinking about when he and Jaebum had tied the knot themselves two years ago.

Two years after he had met Jaebum, Jinyoung had joined their tiny, tight-knit circle. The boy had been bullied in his last school for his sexual orientation and Mark instantly took a liking to him. Upon hearing his story, Mark thought about Jackson and instantly felt the need to protect him. They had been blind to their love for a while, but Mark had seen the fear and longing in Jaebum’s eyes mixed with admiration and respect when he looked at Jinyoung. Determined, Mark had roped Jackson into inviting Jaebum to the movies while he invited Jinyoung, only to stand both of them up. Jaebum had confessed that night while he and Jackson fooled around for the first time in the back seat of Jackson’s old Toyota Celica. From then it was either double dates or cheering for their boyfriends from the bleachers on game nights.

Remembering that night, Mark looked at his fiancé now, smirking and closed the gap between with them with one last step. He placed his hands in Jackson’s and the younger mouth an “I love you” at him. He couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. ‘You swear?’ he mouthed back. Jackson simply smiled brighter. He breathed a sigh of relief as Youngjae cleared his throat with a smile of his own as if knowing what he was thinking of earlier and he blushed, bowing his head in embarrassment.

“Right!” Youngjae laughed out loud, winking at him. “Let’s get started,” he exclaimed, pulling a laugh from everyone in the crowd. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jia Er Wang and Mark Tuan in… matrimony, which is an honorable estate, which is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate, these two persons come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace…”

There was a momentary pause before Jaebum hissed out “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Youngjae get on with it. Everyone has been waiting for them to do this anyways. It’s about time they did.” It was barely audible, but it was loud enough for everyone standing at the altar to hear and laugh.

It was true. Although he and Jackson began to steadily build something more around their friendship in their third year of high school, Mark had always been cautious. His fear of losing Jackson was always far greater than his fear of the arachnid species or even losing his dream job. It was only in their second year of college did Mark come to realize this. He and Jackson had been attending different universities at the time in Seoul, but every chance they got to meet up was spent in bliss. Before their third year began, Jackson brought him to an apartment complex. After walking around the two-bedroom apartment, Jackson had turned to him and asked him what he thought about the place.

“How much, Gaga?”

“A little over a million per month.”

Biting his lip, he frowned at the younger. “Isn’t that a little over your budget?”

“Not if we split the cost.”

“We?”

“Yeah, we,” the younger confirmed, smiling. “This place sits perfectly between our schools. If we’re living together, I wouldn’t have to call you to see when you’re free. We’ve been apart for too long, Markie. I don’t want to spend my free time elsewhere.”

It was a step Mark was more than ready for then. “Okay. Okay. Let’s do it.”

“You won’t regret this decision, baby,” Jackson had whispered against his lips, and just like that, he and the younger moved in together.

True to his words, there was not a moment in the two years they lived together as university students that he regretted his decision. Jackson always kissing him before he walked out the door and called when he knew he wasn’t going to make it in time for dinner. On nights Jackson stayed out studying for exams and whatnot, Mark would crawl into bed alone and wake up in Jackson’s arms. There was not a day that went by that he didn’t wake up in Jackson’s arms, safe, content and happy. Petty arguments were settled before bed and shouting matches were seen to the end until they both came to a consensus. Their bond only getting stronger the longer they lived together.

Slowly and slowly, he and Jackson filled the empty apartment. The walls became covered with photos of themselves on dates, hanging out with friends, or simply spending time at home. If Jackson was asked which his absolute favorite picture was, he would choose the picture of Mark standing in the sun on the sandy white shores of Santa Monica with his dress shoes in one hand. He was dressed too formally for a day at the beach, but underdressed for a formal wear evening out. His black hair nicely tussled and flowing with the wind, while his white shirt was unbuttoned to mid-chest. The sunset behind him doing nothing to hide the tears in his eyes or the glistening wetness on his sharp teeth. Mark had been crying for two reasons.

It was the day Tammy, his older sister, got married and the day Jackson had proposed to him. They had just left Tammy’s wedding reception and decided to walk for a bit to sober up, when they came along the sand path. Still buzzing from the excitement of the day, Mark had taken his shoes off and ran on the sand, leaving Jackson to smile at the carefree expression on his face. It was in that moment, Jackson would say, that he became absolutely sure that Mark was his forever. He wanted to spend his life ensuring that the smile on Mark’s face that day would remain there.

Acting on it, Jackson had ran towards Mark and picked him up before spinning him around until they were both dizzy and laughing, falling into a heap on the sand. Mark had looked at him and smiled. “I love you, Jackson.”

Jackson had gasped. It was the first time Mark had said it first, but even through the rose-tinted glasses created by the champagne they had consumed, they were both sure Mark was speaking the truth. “Marry me, Mark.”

It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t a command either. Deep in their hearts, they both knew it was just another step in the direction of them becoming one. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Jackson. God, yes,” he choked out between tears, laughter and happiness. “Like I would fucking say no!”

Now here they were a year later, standing opposite from one another as one of their friends gesturing to Jackson and himself as he addressed their friends and family. “Jackson and Mark have chosen to write their own vows. Jackson?”

Jackson looked down at his feet, suddenly shy and he giggled through his own tears at the flush crawling up Jackson's neck to his cheeks. The younger cleared his throat before looking into his eyes again. There were tears in his eyes as he struggled to hold back his emotions. “Mark,” he started softly. “You were my best friend before you became the love of my life. You know me better than anyone else in this world, just like I know you better than anyone else. I know there are a lot of things that you’re not certain of, but you can be sure about one thing. I love you so much, baby and nothing’s ever gonna change that. You understand me, care for me, put up with all my craziness, but most importantly, you see me for who I am and accepted me without question. I promise to love you for as long as live and keep that smile on your face. You know the one where your eyes get small and your nose scrunches up so cutely and your teeth make you look like a baby wolf? I wanna see that smile every morning for the rest of my life. I wanna go to bed to that smile, baby.” Choked up and on the verge of tears again, Jackson looked down at their joined hands with a soft chuckle, giving his hands a squeeze. “I promise that my love for you will never change. I promise to continue loving you, respecting you, caring for you even beyond death. I will always and forever hold you close to my heart, where you belong.”

There was a fierce sincere look in Jackson’s in that moment that shatter his resolve. There was no stopping the tears that flowed from his eyes now, but just like he always has, Jackson wiped them away before they could even fall from his cheek.

“Gaga,” he started, tilting his head to one side as he smiled through his tear-filled eyes. “I actually wrote my vows weeks ago and memorized every line, but standing here now after listening to yours, they… don’t suffice. So, fuck it!” he laughed. “From the moment I met you ‘til now, you have always been by my side, through thick and thin. You never gave up on me. You’ve never hidden anything from me. You trusted me, just like I’ve always trusted you. You respect me, protect me, and love me for who I am. You’re my rock, my voice, my light, my perfect half. You know me better than anybody else, just like I know you better than anyone else,” they both laughed as Mark stumbled on his words repeating a part of Jackson’s vows verbatim. “So… starting today, instead of swearing on our friendship, I will swear on my love for you, you will never be alone. I swear to love you for as many years as there are stars. I swear to give you everything that I am. I swear to be your universe for as long as you are my sun. I swear to love you with all my heart for as long as it beats in my chest and even when I die, I will continue to love you until I find you in my next life. You are my perfect half, Gaga. I am nothing without you. I swear I will stay where I belong, close to your heart. I love you, Wang Jia Er.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started some fics and I have like 6 word documents open rn . I figured I might as well finish at least one of them so the tabs stop bugging the shit out of my eyes . Sorry if there were mistakes . I really didn't edit this for shit . LOL XD I was like WHAM BAM POST THAT MA'AM !!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it tho :)


End file.
